Claimed
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Like other fanfics, The Dragonborn's soul was contested by several Daedric Princes. But this time, one Daedric Prince won the bargain. How? Rated T to be safe.


**AUTHOR NOTE: I have been reading a lot of fanfics about 'Where the Dragonborn goes after he died' and 'Which Daedra will claim him/her in the end' that kind of stuff. I realized that the ending for that most stories are bunch of cliffhangers or when the deities decided to just resurrected the Dragonborn back to life, and blah ..blah ..blah… **

**This story will be just like the others, where the Daedras are fighting to get the Dragonborn's soul. **

**But..**

**I assure you, this story will have ONE of the Daedric Princes, who finally claim the Dragonborn's souls! With how you may guess? Just read this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: This Disclaimer applied to all of my Elder Scrolls fanfics. I don't own Elder Scrolls, but I own my Dragonborn, Isaiah and my idea for the ending…**

* * *

At first, he was riding his horse through the forest. Until, a random mountain bear mauled him to the death.

It was the last thing that Isaiah, the Legendary Dragonborn, remembered before he found himself in some sort of.. a white hall.

"How.. Where am I?" He asked to himself.

"Oh great. You're finally awake. Now I can finally claim you."

Isaiah looked to the source of the voice only to find a more demonic, spiky looks Vampire Lord. He tilted his head in confused look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"WHAT? You don't remember me, your Master?! I AM MOLAG BAL! The Daedric Prince of Domination and Slavery! YOU promised me your soul!" Molag Bal exclaimed.

Isaiah's eyes widened. "B..But I didn't give my soul to you!"

"Oh yes you are! You helped me getting my revenge on Boethiah, by slaughtering her priest!" Molag Bal crossed his arms. "Or he. Whatever.."

"I helped you, that's true! But, I didn't want to be your follower!"

Molag Bal laughed. "True that, Dragonborn. But, you automatically sold your soul by helping a Daedra. Not just by promising it us."

Isaiah lowered his head. "This isn't fair.."

"Life's not fair." Molag Bal replied. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind him. Another Daedra stepped in.

"Okay Dragonborn. Time for.. Oh Molag Bal! What are you doing here?"

Molag Bal's eyes widened. ".. What in Oblivion are you doing here, Hircine?"

Isaiah looked to Hircine. This guy wore a stag's skull as his helmet? The last time he confronted that said Prince, he's in a form of a White Stag.

"I'm here for the Dragonborn's soul. He hunted and slayed one of my follower, Sinding. In return, I gave him my Savior's Hide. " Hircine then looked to Isaiah. Back to Molag Bal. "Are you here to claim him? You too late for that! He promised his soul to me first!"

"NO! I claimed his soul first!" Molag Bal retorted.

Isaiah decided to just took a step back from the two angry Daedric Princes. He counted how many Daedric Princes did he help when he was alive back then.

It was nine out of seventeen Daedric Princes he have helped. The last one is by becoming a Nightingale for Nocturnal.

Which he is actually really want Nocturnal to be the _one _who will claim his soul in the end.. He was blushed on that thought.

The two Daedric Princes were busy fighting, until another portal appeared. Isaiah immediately face palmed.

'_AH COME ON!' _He thought.

"Dragonborn, now it's your time for you to… wait? Hircine? Molag Bal? What are you two doing here?"

"Meridia! Please don't tell me you are going to claim the Dragonborn's soul too!" Molag Bal whined.

Meridia raised her eyebrows. "I am indeed going to claim his soul.. " She suddenly realized something. ".. What do you mean, 'too'?!"

Hircine took this opportunity to walked away from Molag Bal's sight and whispered to Isaiah. "Honestly? You also promised your soul to Meridia? She's a bitch you know!"

"I have no choice! I was raiding some treasure chest, found her beacon, and the next thing I know, I have cleansing her temple! " Isaiah lamented. "I knew that I should throw that beacon away to the lake.."

Hircine nodded. "Yeah, you should.."

"The Dragonborn would not like your realm! I mean, it's filled with bright colors! Look at him!" Molag Bal pointed the Dragonborn. "Does he looked like a guy who loved the color pink?"

"And unicorns.." Hircine whispered.

"And unicorns! What in the world are you thinking?" Molag Bal exclaimed. By this time, he looked like he was about to explode.

Meridia looked to the Dragonborn.. flirtatiously? "Well.. he looks cute.."

Two male Daedric Princes groaned in response. Isaiah face palmed, again.

"But.. since he already helped me. He automatically promised his soul to me." Meridia said, putting her arms to her hips.

"Can I just return back your Dawnbreaker? " Isaiah finally spoken.

Meridia thought for a second before she said, "You could do that, but do you have it now?"

The Dragonborn immediately opened his backpack and pulled out the Dawnbreaker. "Here. It already been sharpened and polished. "

Molag Bal's skin immediately burned from the Dawnbreaker's shining-ness. "ARRGGHH! I'M BURNING! Get that sword away from me!"

Meridia immediately accepted the Dawnbreaker. "See? I told you that my sword can burn any undead creatures!" She mocked Molag Bal, then looked to the Dragonborn. "..unfortunately, I can't just break the contract. I mean.. you are too valuable for me and.. "

Before she could finished her sentence, another portal appeared.

"Evening Dragonborn! Are you ready for a party.. I mean, are you.. Wait a minute. Molag Bal, Hircine, and Meridia? Am I seeing things now?"

Meridia groaned. "Sanguine, are you drunk again?"

Sanguine just rolled his eyes, smirked. "Maybe.." He then looked to the Dragonborn. ".. I was about to claim your soul, Dragonborn! But, it seems like you already claimed by THREE Daedra! I'm just going to sit in the back, and watch what happen next!" Sanguine then did so.

It was Hircine who break the awkward silence. "Well.. I thought we're going to have another competitor.."

"Why you let go the Dragonborn?" Meridia asked.

Sanguine was sipping his drinks and simply replied, " The truth is, the Dragonborn also already helped Azura, Hermaeus Mora, Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile and Nocturnal! And I don't want to get involved with Hermaeus Mora. You know how grumpy he could be."

Meridia and Molag Bal glared to Isaiah.

He simply raised his hands. "I swear! I wasn't planning on selling my soul to any of them!" He then added with whisper. ".. except Nocturnal.."

Hircine decided to just giving up on claiming the Dragonborn's soul and sitting next to Sanguine. ".. Do you still have any extra wine with you?"

Sanguine tossed him a couple bottle of wine. "Suit yourself!"

It was then, another portal appeared. Again. Molag Bal face palmed.

"Dragonborn! Remember our deal? Well, it's time for you to.. Hey! What's with everyone here?"

Meridia sighed. "Clavicus Vile, what did the Dragonborn ever done to you?"

The youngest Daedra just crossed his arms. "He helped me getting rid of all vampires in my shrine.."

"WHAT?" Molag Bal yelled.

".. And returned my Rueful Axe and my stupid dog, Barbas. In return, I gave him my Masque." Clavicus Vile then looked to Isaiah. "I can't believe you make deal with others, other than me!"

"Welcome to the club.." Hircine sighed.

Sanguine then added. "I almost forgot. Sheogorath actually planned to get here too, but he told me that he decided to let go the Dragonborn.."

"Why? " Clavicus Vile asked.

"He said that the Dragonborn already _smitten_ with a certain Daedra.."

Meridia, Molag Bal, Hircine, and Clavicus Vile were confused.

"Can you talk more sense, Sanguine? I don't understand what you said!" Molag Bal yelled.

Sanguine was about to opened his mouth, until _another _portal appeared.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that.. What are you guys doing?"

"We're here to discuss which one of us will get the Dragonborn's soul. Are you joining us, Azura?" Clavicus Vile asked.

Azura shook her head. "No. I'm actually going to inform to the Dragonborn that he no longer owed his soul to me."

"Why?" Molag Bal asked, annoyed. "What's with everyone this day?!"

"I just losing bet against my sister.." Azura said, embarrassed. She then looked to the Dragonborn. "Nocturnal will be the one who come to claim your soul. And I already foresaw your _infatuation _for my sister."

Isaiah's jaw dropped. With that, Azura returned back to her own realm.

"I still don't get it.." Clavicus Vile muttered. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah.. THE DRAGONBORN BELONGS TO ME!"

"No! I CLAIMED HIS SOUL FIRST!" Meridia yelled.

"I'M THE STRONGEST THAN YOU TWO!" Molag Bal yelled. "THAT MEANS THAT I CAN CLAIMED HIS SOUL!"

"Want some wine, Dragonborn?" Sanguine offered. Isaiah shook his head, slowly. Hircine just watched the argument in interest.

Out of sudden, another portal appeared in front of the group. Isaiah suddenly looked happy when he saw the person who just appeared from that portal.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm here to tell you all that the Dragonborn personally belongs to me.."

Meridia snapped. "What makes you think you can say that, Nocturnal?!"

"Because he is my Nightingale.." Nocturnal replied. She looked to Isaiah, and then smiled softly. He smiled back.

"I don't care that he is your Nightingale!" Molag Bal exclaimed. "He have done a favor to me. "I claimed his soul!"

"There is another reason." Nocturnal said. " But, it was too _weird_ to tell you.."

Meridia raised her eyebrows. "Another reason?"

Hircine then looked to his hourglass. "Oh look at the time! I must go hunting!" He conjured a portal for himself. "Dragonborn! I decided to let your soul go." Then, he disappeared.

"More wines for me!" Sanguine said, sipping another drinks.

"How about we strike a deal?" Clavicus Vile said. "I've got his head and his right arm. Molag Bal got his limbs and his right leg. And you got his left leg and arm."

Meridia stared at him in disgust.

"THAT'S IT!" Isaiah suddenly exclaimed. He then walked to Nocturnal, who was standing besides Meridia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and..

He kissed her.

Everyone except Sanguine, jaw dropped. Molag Bal covered Clavicus's eyes with his hands.

".. I knew that the Dragonborn will do that." Sanguine chuckled.

"Wha.. How.. When?" Meridia shocked. "Never mind. I'm going back to my realm."

"Me too." Clavicus Vile added.

"It's official. Dragonborn, your soul is now belongs to Nocturnal." Molag Bal said. "And.. GET A ROOM!"

"Congratulations, Dragonborn. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Sanguine smirked. They returned back to their realm, leaving only Isaiah and Nocturnal alone in the empty white hall.

"Am I already dead?" Isaiah asked.

"No, not yet. You just went into coma for two hours." Nocturnal replied.

"That means, I can wake up from this coma?" He asked again.

"Not _yet_.." She replied, smirked as her hand reached to his pants. "I believe we've finally earn some space to be _alone_.."

Isaiah was too eager to complied.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry for a very rushed up ending. Please review..**


End file.
